Yu-Gi-Oh! Chronicles
by Eternos137
Summary: Imagine if the Duel Monster card Game existed in the real world as it did in the Anime... Imagine no more! Follow Seven students as they venture through life at a Duel Academy in the heart of New York City! An unknown force will threaten them, and they will have to overcome said force together. As a Team.


Hello! This is a new fanfic of mine! (Obviously)

This take on "Yu-Gi-Oh!" is a completely AU story taking place in it's own continuity, separate from the anime, manga, and games. So, don't expect places like Domino or Heartland to make an appearance.

This world has it's own backstory and such, plus, this is an all OC fanfic, no canon characters anywhere. Also the cards in this story will mostly be as they appear in the real life card game, so fair warning about that. Anyways please enjoy this unique take on Yu-Gi-Oh!

Side note (usually these will be seen n the end), the Standard Model Duel Disk in this AU looks similar to the Standard/Pendulum Dimension Duel Disks from Arc-V, while the "Blade" of the Disk is usually straight, looking similar to the blade of Playmaker's Disk from VRAINS.

Lastly, and this is important before you start reading the story at all, I do not own, "Yu-Gi-Oh!" the card game belongs to Konami, and the many anime shows belong to Toei Animation. This story take place in a fictional version of the real world, so any referenced to any real life persons, peoples, corporations, organizations, events, and similar is strictly coincidental.

Anyways... LET'S BEGIN!

Around the year 1950 a series of small meteors struck the whole Earth. No one was harmed, despite several public cities and towns having been hit by the small chunks of space rock. However, the meteorites left behind large chunks of unique crystals, metals, and other substances that littered their crash sites. The minerals were studied by scientists of many fields around the world. Something else that was a part of the worldwide salvage was a special "reality projection field" that allowed fantastic phenomena to occur...

The technological and scientific advancements ended up fast forwarding the advancement of the world itself as a whole by around 30 to 45 years or so (Imagine tech so advanced that the real life 2015 model smartphones were a new trend back in 1990), one of the most central concepts was the accidental invention of the card game, Duel Monsters, the first of the achievements. The card game was popular and was actually able to seep into everyday life as well as the local and global economy, making Duel Monsters, pretty much the global norm. Advanced bits of tech, like hologram to hard-light technology, hover-transportation, and the like can be found easily everywhere.

Duel Monsters is actually seen as the primary inspiration for most of the advancements that have been further made since the turn of the 21st century, up to the points where small schools, clubs, and other forms of learning institutes and such exist to teach others on how the game is played and how the cards have seeped into everything in life.

One of these schools is the Global Duel Academy in New York City. And in the year 2020, that is where our story begins...

"Attention all passengers, would everyone please return to your seats? In a few minutes, we will begin our final descent into New York City. We hope you enjoy your time and attendance at the Global Duel Academy." That was what was said via the plane's intercom as everyone simply did just that, return to their seats. Near the front of the plain was a girl watching a random video on her smartphone. _Finally_ , she thought upon hearing the intercom, _we'll be landing soon_. Her thoughts were for the school itself, as she was hoping that she would make a good first impression on her fellow students once she got there.

Meanwhile, near the back was another girl. She was looking out the window. Right now, she was thinking about her mother back home. She missed her, but was happy to be enrolled in such a great school. "Mother," she said to herself, "I am going to make you proud..."

In the middle rows of the plane, another boy is also watching a video on his smartphone. Unfortunately, there was a split-second of turbulence, causing the boy to drop his phone. He was about to pick it up, when another teen did it for him.

"Here you go," the person said, the boy looked up to see a girl around his age group. "Thanks," he said, taking the phone.

"It was nothing," she replied, a simple smile on her face, "my name's Dimitra by the way, Dimitra Geropoulos."

"I'm Li," the boy said, shaking her hand, "nice to meet you."

"Same here," Dimitra said, sitting next to him, "So what brings you to New York City? Are you another one of the exchange students for the Global Duel Academy too?"

"Yup," Li said, a kind, yet playful smile on his face, "I figured going to the school would be fun."

Meanwhile on the ground, a train was carrying some of the local country and Canadian exchange students to GDA. Inside it were two teens around the same age were sitting near one another. They didn't really interact with each other during most of the train ride though since they were sitting next to each other, but they were interacting with the other passengers. One of them, with a varsity jacket on was doing a practice duel against a woman in a neighboring seat. Things were looking good, until suddenly the woman beat him head on. "Ha!" she went, "Beat _that_ sonny!"

"Aww come on!" He said aloud. He was a bit peeved that the practice duel didn't go well.

The other one was doing a practice duel himself with one of the other teens on the train. The duel was good on both ends but, the older of the two one in the end. The two shook hands after word after the older student offered the handshake. "Good game, you were really good," he told the other duelist, using a southern drawl accent, the kind usually found in places like Missouri or Oklahoma.

"Thanks," he replied, "I'm pretty sure we'll do great at the academy! By the way... why are all your monsters look like they game out of an RPG board game anyway?"

At this question, the older student gave a shy grin, laughed a bit and said, "Well, it's kind of a long story..."

The Global Duel Academy campus was a relatively large area. It would easily be described as what a castle would look like it they were invented in modern times. The actual building itself was actually five buildings connected to one another a central building and four wings; north, south, east, and west. There was a courtyard in front of the main entrance. There were also other small areas directly connected to the wings. Near the entrance, a taxi cab was dropping of a single student, he walked on ahead, in the same direction the other students were walking. He looked up to the building and saw the entire campus in all of its majesty. _This is it_ , he thought to himself, smiling, _the first official day of the school year. This is gonna be great!_

The students were being directed by all nearby school staff members to a large room. The place look like a large theater hall, only the room was semi-circular, like an oval, and the area in the middle was very large, almost the size of a football field. A lot of the students realized what this was... a Duel Arena. In the center of the field, a man walked up to a podium set up in the middle of area. "Hello!" he said, "Welcome all first year students to the Global Duel Academy!" after pausing to let students give a round of applause, "Thank you. Now students, let me say this first and foremost to you all. Today, you shall each embark on an important journey for your education, both in and out of Dueling." He gave a small pause before continuing, "To show you just what's in store for you, I have arranged a demonstration duel between a member of my school staff, and one of the students here who had high scores on both the written and duel portions of the School Entrance Exam." This caused a few murmurs among the crowd of students. "Now then, representing the school's staff, may I introduce our Vice Principal, Victoria Heartmeyer?" At that point, a woman walked up to the center of the arena. She had a slightly dark skintone, and she dressed in what can be described as a high end outfit mean for someone much older that she seemed to be. As she stepped up, one of the students recognized her, specifically the boy she was in a practice duel with on the train. "What?" He said to himself, "I got my butt kicked by the Vice Principal!?" A few students sitting next to him snickered a bit as he realized he said this remark aloud.

VP Heartmeyer was then handed the microphone by the vice principal. "Hello everyone," she said with a stereotypical accent, "It's pretty nice to host a new year of students, the bright faces I see before me might just be the major faces of tomorrow... If you're all up for it." The woman gave a pause before she continued, "Now, as you've just been told, today I'll brawl with one of the students here who ranked hi in their Academy Entrant's Exam. The person who will be my opponent in the presentation duel for the 2020-2021 School Year will be... Li Chang."

As soon as she said that, a boy walked out onto the stage. He was fit, slightly tall, and had duel colored hair, not to mention a wide grin on his face. As he walked, he waved to the audience in response to the applause he received. Suddenly, a few big, holographic screens popped out, showing the child up close. A few students began to talk among themselves.

"I've heard about this guy, he's a pro martial artist from China."

"I heard he dominated in the physical portion of the Entrant's Exam."

"Whoa," one of the students said to himself, overhearing this conversation, "This guy must be really good." This student in question was of average length, was dressed plainly, and was looking at the stage and screens with a joyful curiosity. The girl who Li talked to on the plane, Dimitra was standing next to the boy. "I spoke to him on the plane," she said, getting the boy's attention, "He didn't tell me he was a top duelist."

The boy, who chose to roll with it and continue the conversation, gave a reply, "Really? Hm... So it's one of the top students among the first years, versus the vice principal of the school herself. This is gonna be epic!"

At that moment a sort of outline appeared on the arena. Judging from the typical design, everyone present know right then and there that is was a giant outline of a Duel board used for the game. "Duelists!" the Principal shouted, "Take your positions!" Both Li and Heartmeyer walked to opposite ends of the duel field. It then suddenly vanished. "Ready your duel disks!" They each took out their duel disks and placed them on their arms accordingly. They each then docked their Decks on the front of said disks, which not only engaged the auto-shuffle sequence but also caused the disk to emit the blade in which the cards are placed.

However the Disks in their entirety looked a bit off... the boy taking with Dimitra noticed it. "Whoa," he said, "Their duel disks look pretty cool!"

"That's cause those disks are custom made," the boy and Dimitra look as a student to their left, who spoke to them, smiling, "While the Standard Duel disks are made for efficiency and comfort while wearing it, some people take it further and have one custom built, adding a bit of style to their Duel Disks."

"Wow, really?" Dimitra said, "That's amazing, I didn't know you can do that... Maybe I can get a custom model disk myself someday..."

"Yeah, me too!" The boy said, "Those look awesome!"

Meanwhile on the ground, the Vice Principal eyed the happy, yet determined look on her opponent's face. "Confidence," she told him, "I like that in a person. But don't you think it's gonna be easy beating little old me. I'd be disappointing everyone if I didn't come on strong."

"Don't worry Vice Principal Heartmeyer," Li told her with a seemingly American accent, but with a weak bit of Chinese in there, "I'm looking forward to letting loose myself."

"Really?" the VP said, "Well, just so you know, I'll be using my own personal Deck for this duel. Shall we."

There was a pause where they stood as the entire area was in silence. Then, the Duel began...

"Duel!"

Li: 8000

Victoria: 8000

"I'll take the chivalry route and let you go first miss," Li said, bowing down slightly.

"Such a sweet child, but let's see if you can back it up with force." She drew from her deck. "I summon Harpie Lady #1." At that moment a blue-ish skinned woman with red hair appeared. She had birdlike talons for both hands and feet and winds on her arms. (Level: 4, ATK: 1300-1600)

"I end my turn with a face down."

"Hm..." Li said, a look on his face that clearly said focus. "My turn," he said, "Draw!" He saw his card, then looked at his hand. And smiled. "For my first move," he began, "I'll play a Spell Card, Fire Formation - Gyokkou!" The card appears on the field before he continues speaking, "With this card I can pick a facedown Spell or Trap on your side of the field and disable it. So as long as this card is on the field, you cannot activate that one card!" Suddenly blue flames began to surround the projection of the facedown, indicating its now unusable status.

"Nice," Victoria said, Smirking, "always be weary of a facedown."

"Thanks!" Li said, big smile on his face, "Next, I'll play another spell card, Double Summon, This card allows me to normal summon two monsters this turn instead of just one. My first monster will be Brotherhood of the Fire Fist – Bear!" A man with bear themed Samurai armor suddenly materialized into thin air sword still sheathed (Level: 4, ATK: 1600), "And my other monster to summon will be Brotherhood of the Fire Fist – Boar!" Another monster appeared, this time it was a large man armed with a heavy spear (Level: 4, ATK: 1600)

Li paused before continuing, "And with two level 4 monsters on the Field, I hereby create the overlay network!" The telltale, spiral galaxy-like portal appeared on the ground, "I overlay my two Brotherhood of the Fire Fist monsters," The two aforementioned beings turned into orbs of energy that flew into the portal, "And Xyz Summon, Brotherhood of the Fire Fist – Cardinal!"

With that said, a new monster appeared into the field, this monster looked like a bearded shogun, only with robes of mostly white, emulating a Chinese wizard of sorts. Orbiting him, were two spheres of light, representing the two overlay units it now had. (Rank: 4, ATK: 1800)

Mean

"Woah! He just summoned an XYZ on his first turn!" Derek was shocked.

"Impressive," said Ethan, who was sitting next to him, smiling a bit "he not only neutralized her face down, he was able to summon a Rank 4 XYZ monster."

"That is pretty cool." Derek admitted.

"Getting ahead of yourself are we?" Victoria grins at his monster's hulking size.

"Well it's not over yet!" Li stated, "Cardinal, attack Harpie Lady!" The monster in question took out his sword and ran at the opposing Harpie with it, when he slashed it, the Harpie cried out in pain, then vanished in a burst of energy, destroyed. (Victoria: 8000-7800)

Smiling, Li finished up, "Finally I set my last card face-down and end my turn!"

"My my, are you clever?" Victoria grins. "My move." She drew from her deck. "First, I think I'll free up my face down by destroying you spell with one of my own; Harpie's Feather Duster." No sooner when she activated that card from her hand did feathers suddenly appear and create a small gust of wind, almost literally wiping his field of his spell card. Li's smirk then vanished as a result.

"Now then, I think its time for a little revival. I activate Monster Reborn, and use it's effect to bring back my Harpie from the grave." Suddenly, the Harpie Lady flew out of an orchaic black ring. "Next, I think I'll copy a move of your own. I activate Graverobber, to borrow a spell card from your grave."

"Wait, why would she steal that fire fist thingy?" Derek questioned.

"She ain't, she's takin the spell card he used to double summon." Ethan remarked.

"Now then," Victoria said, "I think I'll summon Harpie Lady #2 and Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon!" Two figures appeared in a burst of light, as a Baby Dragon (Level: 4, ATK: 1200) appeared next to Harpie Lady 2 (Level: 4, ATK: 1300). "And thanks to having two Harpies on the field, my dragon's original Attack Points are doubled!" (ATK: 1200 – 2400) (Victoria: 7800-5800)

"Whoa," the Boy with Dimitra told her, "Looks like the tables have turned for Li!"

"Agreed, she even used his own card against him." Dimitria commented.

"Now then, I'll attack with my baby dragon." The dragon Launches a fireball.

"Not so fast!" Li exclaimed, "I activate my Trap Card! Negate Attack!" The card popped up like an impenetrable force field. Li continued, "This card put's a stop to your battle phase!"

"Clever. I place a card face down and end my turn." She remarked. "Your move."

Li drew his next card, he then smiled, "I activate Pot of Greed," The card pops up on the field, "This lets me draw two more cards from my deck!" He then does so. He sees the two cards that make up his hand. He saw them and smiled, "I now activate Cardinal's special ability!" the monster then had his sword absorb both the two floating Overlay Units while Li continues talking, "By using two of his Overlay Units, I can take two of a certain kind of card in my Graveyard or Field, and two cards of your own, and shuffle them back into my decks!" Li smirked before proceeding, "For my two cards, I'll pick the two Overlay Units I just used up to activate this effect in the first place!" The cards flow back into his deck. "And for YOUR two cards, I'll pick your Harpie Lady #1 and your recent facedown card!" The two cards started to just vanished as they were forced back into Victoria's deck, the auto-shuffle feature of the duel disks activating.

"Nice plan. Go ahead and attack." Victoria remarked.

"But of course!" Li said, "Cardinal, Attack Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon!" Cardinal then brandished his sword, which was now emitting an indigo, fire like aura. He then sliced through the dragon, destroying it instantly. (Victoria: 5800-5200)

"Nicely done." She smiles to him.

"Thank you ma'am," Li said, bowing down, "Your turn."

"Clever boy." Victoria smirks happily as she drew from her deck.

"I think I'll activate Pot of Greed to draw from my deck." She smirks drawing two good cards.

"Wait," Derek said, "So they BOTH had a Pot of Greed Card in their decks?"

"Looks like it," Ethan said in a simple tone."Now then, time to show you why I'm Vice Principal. I activate the spell Elegant Egotist! To bring out my Harpie Lady #1 once again." She smirks as her Harpie Lady 1 returns. "Next I think I'll activate Premature Burial!"

"Whoa!" the boy next to Dimitra said, "That's an Equip Spell that let's her bring back a monster from her Graveyard!"

"Now then time to come back Harpie's Pet Dragon!" The Baby Roared as it came from an energy ring on the ground. (Victoria: 5200-4400)

"Now, then Baby Harpie Dragon, attack!" The young monster then spat out a huge fireball that destroyed Cardinal, disintegrating it instantly. (Li: 8000-7400)

"My harpies, show this boy no mercy." The two Harpie girls then charge at them, their cries almost similar to the cry of a bird of prey. They both slashed at him intensely, knocking him back a bit.

"Wow, that really looked like a beating." Derek remarked. (Li: 8000-6400-4800)

"That is all for my turn."

"Alright, I draw." Li said, seriousness in his undertone. He looked at the cards in his hand.

"I summon Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Gorilla onto the field!" Another Fire Fist being popped out, this one with a red aura and a monkey tail. "I gotta say I feel in tune with this card," Li said (ATK: 1600), "I was born in the year of the monkey, so there's that."

"Indeed it is." Victoria mused.

"That's not all! I play the Spell Card, Monster Reborn! To bring back Boar from my graveyard!" Then, out of the spell card, Fire Fist Boar popped back out of the field. "And now, with two level four monsters, I build the Overlay network!"

The network appeared again, and the two monsters flew into it, becoming Overlay units along the way. "And now," Li said, "I Xyz summon, Brotherhood of the Fire Fist – Tiger King!" At that moment a tall humanoid appeared on the field. Only, unlike with Cardinal, the Tiger King was actually Half Tiger in terms of appearance, and he was surrounded with a flaming white aura! (Rank: 4, ATK: 2200).

"So cool!" Sahar said smiling at the card that just appeared.

"And that's not all! When this mosnter is special summoned, I can set one Fire Formation spell from my Deck," Li told her. He then grabbed the card and placed it on the field. No sooner had the auto-shuffle activate did he say, "I then Activate the spell I just set! Fire Formation – Tenki! With this card, I can bring a beast warrior card from my deck to my hand!" After a few seconds of performing the action, he then continued, "Now, I activate Tiger King's other ability! By using one of it's Overlay Units, I get to negate the effects of all of your monsters until the end of my turn! Which means your Pet Dragon can't get boosted by it's Harpie allies!" Fire Kings flaming aura suddenly consumed one of the overlay units, like an actually fire consuming wood. Then, as the creature let out a sudden roar, a darker version of the aura suddenly appeared on Victoria's monsters, signaling how their abilities were temporarily null and void (Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon, ATK: 2700-1200), "And not only that, but Fire King does get a slight power boost thanks to my Fire Formation card." ( Brotherhood of the Fire Fist – Tiger King, ATK: 2200-2300).

"She's in trouble," Derek said to himself.

"Alright, Tiger King," Li said, "Attack the Dragon! Strike!" The Tiger King let out a loud roar before slashing at the Pet Dragon with his claws! The dragon was decimated in seconds, leaving a gust of wind that hit Victoria (Victoria: 4400-3300).

"Wise, take out the strongest to ensure victory," Victoria said.

"Thanks," Li said simply, "I end my turn."

"My turn," Victoria said as she drew her next card.

"I think its time to show my ace. I activate Soul Exchange. Allowing me to use one of your monsters as a sacrifice." She remarks, "And with that in mind, I sacrifice my #2 Harpie Lady and your Fire Tiger King, to summon Harpie's pet Dragon!" After the two monsters vanished from the field, much to Li's shock, a huge dragon appeared in a burst of red flames. The dragon looked like a huge, adult version of Baby Dragon. (Level: 7, ATK: 2000)

"Thank it's lil' special ability, the dragon gains 300 Attack Points for each Harpie on the field." She sais smirking. (ATK: 2000-2300) "I end my turn."

Li had this playful, mischievous look on his face... before it was immediately replaced by a more cool and calm look. "Okay..." He said... "I draw!" He looked at the card in his hand. Before placing it on the field almost immediately, "I play the spell card Dark Hole!" The card appeared on the field... then it began to suck all the cards on the field away, like a black hole, "Now, every single monster is destroyed!" Suddenly, the Harpie Lady and her dragon were both gone, simply gone from the field." Dante then proceeded with another move, "Now I set one monster face-down and end my turn!"

"My move then." Victoria said in response, she then drew from her deck, "I think I'll summon Harpie Queen." A more regal-looking Harpie popped up onto the field with a burst of light and a gust of wind (Level: 4, ATK: 1900). "Now, Harpie," She told her monster, "attack!"

When Harpie Queen rushed towards the face-down monster the monster then revealed itself it was a female, resembles a young woman. She was armed with a bow and had bird themed armor. Then Li spoke, "The monster you just chose to attack is another member of the Brotherhood of the Fire Fist! Meet Hawk! (Level: 4, DEF: 1500) And she has a special ability, as long as she's on the field, she and her allies gain 500 Attack and Defence points! (DEF: 1500-2000)! As the Harpie tried to slash at the monster, Fire Fist – Hawk was able to block with her bow, noting that the attack failed. (Victoria: 3300-3200)

"Clever." Victoria said to him, "I think I'll end my turn for now."

"Alright," Li said, "I draw!" He then saw his card and went to work, "I summon Brotherhood of the Fire Fist – Buffalo onto the field!" Another being appeared, this one was male, dressed in armor themed after a bull, and wielded a pair of tomahawks (Level: 4, ATK, 1700-1800-2300), "Alright, Buffalo, attack Harpie Queen!" The Fire Fist creature then rushed and threw one of his tomahawks at the Harpie Queen like a boomerang, slashing it to oblivion. (Victoria: 3200-2800) "Now, I'll end my turn," Li said simply.

Victoria drew her card, then spoke when her Main Phase commenced, ""I think its time to draw back." She places a monster face-down in defense mode.

"Alright," Li said, "I suppose it's my turn then, Draw!" Li then looked at his card then performed his actions, "I summon Brotherhood of the Fire Fist – Caribou onto the field," Another male appeared, this one was large and muscular, and was armed with a blunt weapon. (Level: 4, ATK: 1100-1200-1700), "Alright... Now I change Hawk to Attack mode!" (ATK: 200-700-800) "Not Buffalo, attack her facedown monster!" Unfortunately it wasn't another Harpie; it was Cyber Jar! "What?" Li said, "A Cyber Jar!?"

"Always expect, the unexpected." Victoria said, smug. This got a disgruntled look form Li, "You see, Cyber Jar eradicates all of your monsters and mine if I had any. Not only that, but we get 5 cards each and if any monsters fit the Level Four or lower requirement, we can summon them." She explained with a smirk.

"Okay" Li said, "You go first."

Victoria took the top 5 cards of her Deck.

"I summon Harpie Channeler and Harpie Harpist face down." She smiles. "That is all."

Li then looked at his five cards and was hopeful, "I summon three monsters, all face up! First off, another Hawk! (ATK: 200-700-800) The next monster is a second Brotherhood of the Fire Fist – Bear! (ATK: 1600-1700-2200) And lastly, my third monster will be Brotherhood of the Fire Fist – Dragon!" The third monster was female monster dressed in samurai armor, armed with a trident-like spear and a determined look on her face. (Level: 4, ATK: 1800-1900-2400)"

"Woah," the boy with Dimitra remarked, "that backfired quickly."

"Yes," Dimitra added, "It seems to be a small miracle now that you think about it."

"Okay," Li said, "It's still my battle phase! Bear! Attack her facedown on the left the, Harpie Channeler!" And with a strike from Bear's Sword, the facedown was no more. "Okay, Hawk, attack her face-down Harpist!" Hawk then aimed her bow at the remaining face-down monster on the field, and with an accurate strike, took it out in one fell swoop! "Now, Fire Fist – Dragon! Attack her directly!" Fire Fist Dragon took up her spear and rushed at Victoria, then, when close enough, slashed with the spear, striking down the vice principal. (Victoria: 3300-900)

"Okay, and now I set one card face-down and end my turn!"

"My, aren't you just an amazing duelist." Victoria said, a sincere smile on her face, "I can see why you got the high scores."

"Thank you," Li said, bowing down slightly, "It's nice to know that I was able to get into one of the top spots here at GDA."

She draws from her deck. "I think I'll place this face down. And summon Harpie Lady #3 and end my turn with three more face down cards."

Li went serious again, "Draw!" He looked at his card, "I set my last two cards face down on the field. Now I'll use both Boar and Dragon to build the Overlay Network!" The two monsters began their conversion into Overlay Units. "Now," Li said, "I Xyz Summon another Cardinal onto the field!" the Cardinal popped up next to Hawk (ATK: 1800-1900-2400), "Now I activate my facedown from my last turn! Fire Formation – Tensen!" The card popped into the field with a fiery flourish, "This Continuous Trap card gives one of my monsters a temporary power boost until the end of the turn, and not only that, but as long as it's on the field, all of my Fire Fist monsters gain a 300 Attack point boost!" (Brotherhood of the Fire Fist – Hawk, ATK: 800-1100) (Brotherhood of the Fire Fist – Cardinal, ATK: 2400-2700), and the card I choose to gain the temporary boost, will be Hawk, in the form of 700 Attack points!" (ATK: 1100-1800) "Lastly, I play another facedown, one from this turn, Fire Formation – Gyokkou! Remember, this card let's me completely nullify any facedown you have in the Spell-Trap zone... and I'll pick the one on the far left!" And with that the card was bound. "Don't forget," Li added, "All my Fire Formation Spells each come with a 100 Attack Point boost!" (Brotherhood of the Fire Fist – Hawk, ATK: 1800-1900) (Brotherhood of the Fire Fist – Cardinal, ATK: 2700-2800) "Finally, I activate Cardinal's special ability!" Cardinal's Overlay Units were then consumed in the same manner as the last one, "I'll take the two Xyz monsters from my Graveyard and add them back to my Extra Deck. and as for you, I'll have you shuffle your on-field Harpie and your Baby Dragon in your graveyard. Now they'll go back to your deck!" The Harpie #3 vanished from the field, leaving Victoria wide open!

"Alright," Li said, "Hawk, attack directly! Finish this!" Hawk then used her bow to strike at the vice principal, the arrow exploding upon impact. (Victoria: 900-0)

(Winner: Li)

"YAY!" Sara smiles cheering.

"Wow," Dimitra said from her spot in the stand, "He actually won!"

"That was awesome!" the boy she was with said in agreement, "I like how he managed to maintain his advantage in those last few turns!"

"Yeah!" Dimitra added.

Meanwhile, on the now empty field, Li and the Vice Principal were shaking hands. "That was impressive," Heartmyer told him, "You'll be quite the student to have this year, if you keep this up."

"Thank you, Vice Principal," Li said aloud, I hope so."

As the two walked off the stage the man from before walked back to the podium, "Now that was spectacular!" He said to the audience, "Truly the pinnacle of Dueling expertise right here! Now, as principal of this establishment, I, Devin Adams, hope that you will all follow the example set by the two participants in the duel you just saw. This is your future we are talking about, so work hard for it, and have fun reaching your goals! The staff will direct you all to your new dorm rooms once you exit the Duel Arena. That is all, dismissed, and welcome to the school year!"

And with that, plus some cheers from the audience, everyone eventually left for the Dorm rooms, "Wait," Dimitra said to the boy next to you, "I didn't catch your name."

"Oh," he went in realization, "Right sorry. It's Wes. Wes Mason!"

"Nice to meet you Wes." Dimitra said happily.

A few minutes later, Wes was walking down a hallway in the boy's dorm area, located in the North Wing of the academy.

Yup.)

"Let's see 293, 294, Aha! 295!" Wes saw the door and stepped inside. The dorm room was fairly sized, The place was large enough to be a studio apartment, it has a small, High-Def TV, a Tall Bookshelf, a separate bathroom, a pair of desks, dressers and set of bunk beds. Wes went and saw a person unpacking his bags. The big guy reacted to the door opening and looked at Wes. "Hey," the man told him, "I guess you must me my new roommate. I'm Derek."

"Wesley Mason," Wes told him, "But you can call me Wes."

"Hm..." Derek looked at him for a few seconds, then said, "You look like you're from out of town, like me."

"Yeah I kinda am," Wes replied, smiling.

"Man," Derek said aloud, "That intro duel was awesome!"

"I know right!" Wes smiles. "I never thought the vice principal would be beaten like that."

Derek then had a sweat drop moment, "Y-Yeah, I know right?"

"Man I wish I had a chance to duel her." Wes said, casual tone in his voice, "But I don't think I'd stand a chance."

"Y-Y-Yeah..."

After a few seconds worth of awkward silence, Wes said, "Anyway, what kinda deck do you have?"

Derek's mood then shifted, "Take a look for yourself!" He then confidently showed him his deck, which mostly had Jurrac Monsters.

"Nice, you into dinos?" Wes smiles at him.

"Oh yeas!" Derek said, proudly, "They're big and tough and they totally dominate their opponents!"

Wes saw them, looking impressed. "True," he said, reaching for his own Deck case, "But can they compare to... true heroes!?"

Wes then shows Derek his own Deck, which is made up of many Elemental HERO cards.

"Whoa...!" Derek said, "Awesome. I've never seen that many HERO cards in one set!"

Wes smiled, "Thanks. I had to search far and wide for these heroes. I'm like Nick Fury, assembler of all heroes."

Derek then laughed what he thought of as a cheesy comment, "So a nerd in general, huh?"

"Hey!"

Derek laughed at that reaction, "I like you! You're pretty funny!" he then brought Wes into a one-arm hug, "I think it's gonna be a great year!"

With the demonstration Duel, the students he's met, and the roommate he has, Wes was going to have a very interesting school year.

Well, what do you think!? Awesome RIGHT? And this is only chapter one!/p  
I just wanna thank my good friend Ghostdog Rover 3 for helping me write out this awesome Yu-Gi-Oh AU fanfic! I hope you guys enjoy this, because this HOPEFULLY will be a blast!  
Please leave a Review as I would love to hear any and all feedback on this story.


End file.
